Tomorrow
by akspick
Summary: A story of potential. For no matter how cool Ethan and Sarah and all the rest appear to be you must remember they are still in training, still growing. A story of power and possibility.


Tomorrow they will stand tall, these two men. They will be the most powerful men to walk the earth.

One who sees. His visions are never wrong, he will be able to look at you and in one glance and see your past, your present, and your future. Your very soul. He will be able to navigate the future with ease, guiding out a path for mortals and immortals alike.

The young ones will be brought before him for judgments and blessings. They will find a solemn man, sure in his place, surrounded by creatures just as powerful as he, but he is the one who leads. Leads them with a steady firm hand, but yet he will be able to get on one knee before the youngest and charm her out from behind her caretakers knees.

One who calls. He is the tallest of them all, towering over them by a good foot. The expression behind his beard is stern, and he stands in the back arms crossed. He is perhaps the most powerful. With one wave of his huge hand he could call the earth into darkness, or make it so that you never existed. Yet he smiles easiest, and when the weight of the future becomes too much he is the one on which the seer relies, a pillar of strength. Yet despite all this power he listens to the seer. The seer speaks and he stands at the side, for he knows he is corruptible, he can be fooled, but the seer cannot.

So they stand the sorcerer and the seer.

There are many others who stand with them. Many, many others.

The seer's sister is a power in her own right, and occasionally when her brother asks, takes a place at his side. She is known for her beauty, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. What she can do and how she does it are secrets known only to her, and perhaps the seers inner circle, however its effects are felt by all. No one knows if she's a sorceress, a witch, or some whisper only in the very dead of night a goddess. They only know that her smile has a secret, bigger than the Mona Lisa's, and that she laughs at them all.

A blonde vampire can occasionally be seen wandering the halls. He is a bit enigmatic. He builds and he tinkers, levels in a comment here and there, and then disappears, only to pop in again at the most annoying moment. He too has his uses, and his support in a plan can be useful, not to mention his network of friends (spies) is extensive, and what the seer wants said will go through his mouth. Not to mention he is absolutely devastating on the ladies.

More famous perhaps or maybe infamous than the seer and the sorcerer are the beauties at their sides, the guardians. Though what they guard no one is quite sure. They are vampires, the leaders of their long lived race, and their beauty puts the seer's sister to shame. Only one word can describe the guardians: Fierce. They have claws and fangs, and although they may stand with and occasionally listen to the seer, they are there because they trust the seer, not because they are under him. They are there by choice, equal partners in this venture. Friends and lovers, but not wives. After all they were powerful creatures, already come into their own, when the seer and the seeker were just mortals. A fact which they take great pleasure in reminding the seer and the sorcerer of often. They come and go as it pleases them, they have their own problems, and deal with them as they see fit.

Others drift in and out, and some have claimed that an even higher power exists then the seer and the sorcerer. Some have claimed to have seen a mysterious old woman, who wears power like a cloak, and who even the sorcerer acknowledges as his master. She lounges in the darkness, under a cloak of anonymity.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they will come into their powers, as they become men, and women. Tomorrow they will take their right full places in the world that exists beyond ours.

Today however they stumble through, facing small challenges that the universe is benign enough to give them.

The sorcerer, screws up even small spells, and uses his magic to try and pick up girls.

The seer falls asleep in class because his dreams are troubled, and accidently walks into things when his visions strike him unpredictably. He cannot yet simply hear the truth in things, or taste the future on the wind, only his eyes have power now.

No one yet listens to the seer's sister, when she has a good idea. The guardians simply pat her on the head as they run out the room.

The guardians themselves are the most put together. They are already immortals, and they on occasion kick butt while looking stunning. Yet they must obey the councils, and protect the seer and the sorcerer. They have not yet learned the subtle arts yet. For now they only see the quickest path, that of fangs and claws. They are not power incarnate.

Only the old woman knows and understands. Still hidden under the cloak of anonymity, a doddering old grandma, to the common observer. Yet a life time of accumulated wisdom in her mind, and bookshelves, and she sees tomorrow.

She sees it when the boys come stumbling into her kitchen for a snack, or in yet another mess. She sees it when she yanks on the sorcerers ear for once again doing something he did not understand for a reason that makes no sense, but with power, oh so much power. She sees it when the girls come running in, despite their immortal beauty, still not understanding the mystery of teenage boys. Believing them idiots, when in fact they already have them wrapped around their middle fingers. Mostly she sees it when the seer appears in every emergency, the calm in the storm. Directing the guardians' strength, and the sorcerer's power into a solution that is admittedly a little fly by the handle, but still a solution. And she sees tomorrow.

Oh Tomorrow.


End file.
